Must Tolerate
by Angelica1811
Summary: Years have passed and Lambo still sneaks up on Reborn. But his objective changed. He wants them to be lovers. One evening Lambo followed Reborn into an alleyway and everything changed. Warning! Adult Content


"Reborn! Stop or I'll shoot" I gasped out

He smirked and walked forward. Daring me to shoot him, when he knows how I feel for him.

_Flashback_

Sure I'm older now but my goals are still the same. Maybe it changed a bit...or alot. Instead of wanting to kill Reborn I want him to be my lover. My skills have gotten better now I can follow him without him noticing. Or so I thought. Reborn turned left into an alleyway. What is he going to do here.

"Stupid cow, why are you following me" Reborn turned around.

Startled I stiffened up and stood there like an idiot. I thought he didn't notice me. Reborn slowly walked up to me backing me up into a corner of the dark alley.

"R-rebo-" I was cut off with a rough kiss.

I was lost and confused. Reborn what are you doing! His hands started to travel downward and unbuckled my belt. Struggling obviously wouldn't help with our strength differences. Knowing what was going to happened I embraced myself.

The chilly night air engulfed my member. Reborn spun me around smashing my face against the wall and pushed me down to the ground. Forcing me onto my legs and hands. Then he thrusted in me. Rough and hard he pumped in and out.

"Ahhhngh!" I yelled out I started to cry, it hurt so much

Reborn covered my mouth with his hand, "Shut up you crybaby"

Some type of liquid trailed down my legs onto the pavement floor. The pain was too much to bear and I blacked out.

After that he used me without considering the time and place. Just like that time in the alley. It happened so quickly and I don't remember that much after I blocked out. But every time he forced me he got more rougher. My rear end would bleed and he wouldn't wait until it healed to do it again. He would be so rough slamming me against everything that's in the way.

I am currently in the kitchen after our 'session'. stupid bastard sneaked into my house ad decided to do it while i was cooking. The hot water spilt onto my left leg and I have a cut on my upper right arm. I couldn't handle it anymore. I took the knife from earlier and transferred my furry into my arms. I'm tired Reborn, I need a plan asap.

Recently Reborn has been away but today he decides to visit me in my bedroom. He roughly grabbed my arm. I barely stopped my self from shrieking out loud and backed away. The cuts in my arm didn't heal at all. I quickly pulled my arm back and let him do what he wanted. Now that I was so used to this abuse I don't even have a reaction. No matter what he did no sounds would come from me. I laid there like a doll until this nightmare ended.

Reborn looked frustrated and slapped me across the face and I couldn't help but cry. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I sobbed painfully. I'm so weak, Reborn doesn't associate with the lower ranks so why. I searched for any kind of emotion other than rage on his face. If he shows any compassion or sympathy to me I will forget about everything that happened and the plan. But nothing changed as I looked straight into his eyes. For a second I thought I saw something change but decided to ignore it. My sobs grew louder because this plan is going to continue.

Reborn finally regained his composure, "Shut up you cow"

He yanked my shirt off and froze. He saw the cuts, oh no. This will make me seem weaker, he thinks I'm disgusting. But this was a good chance to begin the plan. I pushed him off me as hard as I can and looked for his gun. I quickly scanned the discarded clothes on the floor. Bingo it's under his jacket. I ran for the gun and pointed it at Reborn.

_Present_

Oh I will dare for it Reborn.

"Do it, let's see if you can live in a world without me"

Then it hit me, when he's gone. What will happen to me. He inched closer trying to get the gun. I lowered the gun and saw a satisfied smirk. Before he could advanced to me i laughed out loud.

"Gyahahaha My n-name is Lambo-san" I laughed and laughed like I was crazy, maybe I am. I'm so crazy I can't believe I'll do this for him. I smiled sadly at myself.

"I love you"

I raised the gun and instead of pointing at Reborn I pointed at my heart.

_Must tolerate._

A/N ...OMG it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic and it feels good XD I wrote this under 2 hours :O Anyway thanks for reading. Please review also I don't mind it you point out my errors :) But go easy on me I don't write a lot of fanfics so I'm not the best. I was wondering if I should make a sequel with Reborn's P.O.V but we shall see!


End file.
